Some Are Meant To Be
by Anteyra
Summary: A new kid has arrived at the school for gifted youngsters, but her life is in a lot of danger as Magneto continues to try and find a way of destroying humanity - rated just in case of violence in future chapters. first X-Men fanfic. please R&R. Chapter 2
1. Part 1

The glow from the ball was unlike anything he had ever seen. The misty dark green swirls in the deep purple sphere stunned him. The sphere was hovering in the air a couple of centimetres above the hands of a young girl, with brown hair. Her eyes were closed. He estimated it was about 10 cm in diameter.

"You're getting much better." Scott Summers said as he watched the swirls and the colours. Suddenly the sphere fell on the floor and broke, glass shattering in close proximity of the young girl. She had lost her concentration. It happened every time Scott said anything to her. The green and purple smoke rose up into the air before slowly dispersing and became invisible. Immediately the young girl stepped back and put a hand on her head. "You all right?" Scott asked as he moved over to her, sighing.

"I can't hold it. It just won't hold!" She said angrily and turned away from where the glass was slowly fading out of sight.

"This is the best that I've seen you do. You'll get it soon. You just need time. Trying to improve your powers won't happen over night. It'll take time." Scott had a lot of faith in the power that she possessed. "Come on. Let's give it a rest for now. Let's go and have a drink and resume tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." She said as she looked into Scott's eyes, covered by his red lens sunglasses. He smiled at her and together they left the room. The glass that had shattered had now completely disappeared.

"What was that one? Never seen those colours before."

"Um... I think that one was a… " She paused while she tried to think what the sphere would've done to anyone if it had hit them. "Sleeping potion of some sorts." She finally said. They jumped into the lift and made their way up into the kitchen. 16 year old Judy made her way into the fridge and pulled out a soda.

"Morning Judy." She looked up, spun round to see Bobby Drake sitting the other side of the table eating his way through a tube of rocky road ice cream.

"Hi Bobby." She replied as she sat down opposite him on the rickety wooden stool.

"Want some?" Judy looked at the spoon he was slightly holding out for her.

"No thanks. I'm happy with my soda." Judy was one of the schools most recent students. She was from England but had managed to make her way to New York once her powers first surfaced about 6 months ago. Her whole family was dead; they died in a fire due to lightning hitting their house. She had no where else to go and had heard to Charles Xavier. She had taken up lessons with Scott to try and develop her powers and get confidence, but she never could get enough. Charles Xavier had offered to give her the lessons, but since arriving her trust was always placed with Scott and she preferred him to teach her. Although he was a little reluctant to taking up the training he started with her.

Her eyes were such a bright blue, they had originally been brown, but the when the lightning hit her house the flash did some damage to her eyes, resulting in the colour change. She never blamed herself for her family's death as she knew that she couldn't have done anything to help them.

"You comin' out for soccer later today?" Bobby asked before putting another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Judy glanced outside and could see the sun shining brightly on this hot July Sunday.

"Maybe." Judy shrugged her shoulders as she sipped her drink.

"You should Judy. After this morning you should get out." Scott called from the other side of the room. He was looking at a calendar and writing a couple of things in.

"All right. I'll join you. Who's team do you want me on?"

"Your choice. Kick off is at 1."

"I'll be there." Bobby got up and put the ice cream back into the freezer.

"See ya later then." Bobby called as he left through the kitchen door. Judy just waved as he left. Scott turned round and moved over to Judy, taking a seat where Bobby had just been. Scott smiled as his played with the pen in his hand. Judy noticed his smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Judy asked smiling in slight confusion.

"You."

"Me?" Judy was slightly confused, to her knowledge she hadn't done anything in the last few minutes to make anyone smile. Why are you smiling at me?"

"I know what you're thinking when you're anywhere near Bobby."

"Oh? I thought it was only Jean and the Professor who had telepathic abilities." Scott laughed briefly.

"I'll see you later." He got up and left. Judy watched him in confusion and soon left herself, taking her soda with her.

When Judy had arrived she had found it hard to make any friends seeing as the first lesson she had with Scott resulted in him getting a broken arm from one of the spheres. He had quickly forgiven her but after that the rest of the students became slightly wary of her. But Bobby, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Jean weren't and they were able to make her feel a lot more comfortable being at the school. To her they were like family, the family she had lost 6 months ago.

Since she had first heard about mutants she had always wanted to be one, and have amazing powers she knew that some had. She was unlike any other girl to have that kind of dream… to want to be a mutant… and now it had come true. She was a mutant and she was finding it odd... but fun. At her normal school in England she didn't really have any friends… but here she had managed to make more friends and she really felt welcome.


	2. Part 2

That afternoon Judy fell asleep in her room and forgot all about going outside for the game it wasn't until she woke up at 2:30 that she realised what the time was. The sun shone in through the window, and shone on the bed. She looked out of her window and watched as the others happily played she game. A noise behind Judy made her turn round quickly.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" She moved over to the blue man. He was in her dorm and he wasn't really meant to be there.

"I came to see what you were doing. Why you've missed the game." He began to fiddle around with his watch. His image shimmered, and soon he looked like any normal young boy, except for the tail.

"I fell asleep. Tell Bobby I'm sorry, I just felt so tried after this morning's session with Scott." She turned away and began to tidy up her bed, straightening out the sheets.

"Are you sure that's everything?" Kurt asked. Judy stopped what she was doing but stayed facing the wall.

"Why would you think there's anything else?" she asked. She turned round to face Kurt.

"I don't know. But you are always keeping everything to yourself. I'm only trying to be friendly." And with that Kurt disappeared in the deep blue smoke. Judy sighed heavily. She looked out of the window again and could see Kurt talking to Bobby. Bobby gazed up at the window where Judy was and then looked away to continue with the game. There was actually more than just feeling tired. For the last couple of months Judy had begun to realise that she was feeling more than just friendship with Bobby.

Judy sat down on the bed, picking up a picture of her family. A couple of tears began to flow down her face. She missed them. He mother, her father, but most of all her two twin brothers. All of them were dead. Judy was the only one left. The youngest of the family. Her brothers Greg and Tom were always there for her. They had always helped her with homework, bullying or anything at all when she needed someone to talk to. She had no other family. Both her parents had been only kids, so there were no aunts or uncles.

"You know Judy it doesn't do well to tell lies to your friends." Judy stood up suddenly. In the doorway was a bald man sitting in a wheelchair. It was Professor Charles Xavier.

"Professor. I didn't see you there." She placed the photo back onto her bedside table. Xavier operated the wheelchair so that he was soon looking out of the window.

"Why did you come here Judy?"

"Professor?" The question asked by the man who had set up the school for mutants shocked Judy and surprised her.

"Why did you come here? Why didn't you find other members of your family to live with? Aunts. Uncles."

"I don't have any other family. And also because I knew I would need help with my power. You know that Professor."

"It might be best if you spent some time away from the rest of the students Judy."

"You want me to leave?" She looked at the professor she couldn't believe what he was saying to her. She looked hard into the professor's blue eyes, trying to see if what he was saying was just a joke.

"I'm only asking this because of your protection. You can come back when you're ready."

"But I'm happy here."

"Are you? Are you really happy?" Xavier asked. Judy looked at him. She knew he would know the answer to the question. "You see?" Judy looked at him. She was confused, she never thought that the professor would ask her to leave. She then grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. Xavier smiled and his eyes flashed yellow very briefly.

Judy ran as fast as she could out of the mansion and away from all her friends. She didn't even look back. She just kept running. Tears beginning to flow down her face.

As she ran past the gates she took one last look at the mansion. When she turned round she was faced by a boy… she immediately recognised who it was. It was John Allerdyce… now called Pyro… She had been told about the group of Mutants who were led by Magneto.

"Good afternoon Judy." Judy spun round to find that a man dressed in a black cape was standing behind her. It was Magneto. She then immediately took off in another direction, but Pyro followed her and grabbed her. He dragged her back to Magneto screaming.

Back in the grounds of the mansion the soccer game was going well. Suddenly Bobby could hear a screaming. He looked up from the game and began to concentrate on where the screaming was coming from. He turned round looking in the direction that it was coming from.

"Judy." He said and began to run off.

"Bobby!" Rogue called after him and quickly the group all followed him.

They very quickly managed to reach the site where Magneto was standing and John was holding Judy. By this time Mystique had also joined them.

"Well. This is certainly one thing I never expected to see. The students coming to the rescue." Magneto said with a grin across his face. 11 or so students had arrived to try and rescue Judy from his evil clutches. He briefly glanced at the young girl in Pyro's grip. Tears were now flowing down her face. "Such stupidity."

"Let her go!" Bobby called.

"I can't do that." Suddenly Pyro created a fireball and threw it at the students gathered around. Bobby tried to use his power to protect the others, but he was too late and the fireball hit them. All of them fell to the floor unconscious, a couple were hit so hard that they were sent flying backwards into the wall. After they hit the bricks they fell onto the ground, not moving. Tears continued to stream down her face as she tried to get away from Pyro. "Get her into the helicopter." Ordered Magneto and they walked off, dragging Judy with them.

Bobby and a couple of the other kids began to wake up as Magento walked off. Bobby tried to stand up, but he was very dazed from the force of the fireball. He watched as Magneto left, taking with them Judy. There was nothing Bobby could do. At that moment Logan and Scoot came running.

"What's going on out here?" Logan called as he reached the kids lying on the ground. All of the had began to regain consciousness. Bobby looked at Scott as he bent down to him.

"Magento! He's got Judy!" Bobby managed to get out as he tried to breathe. Logan and Scott looked at each other in complete shock. Helping all the students inside they decided to go and talk to Professor Xavier about this. They knew it was pointless to try and go after Magneto right now, give the kids a chance to recover.


End file.
